


Midnight Oil

by Captain_fifeberry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Ministry of Magic Employee Harry Potter, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_fifeberry/pseuds/Captain_fifeberry
Summary: Harry Potter is working late and he runs into someone he did not expect.
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson/Harry Potter
Kudos: 18





	Midnight Oil

**Author's Note:**

> Written for The Dark Mark's Weekly Slug Club Prompt 7.27.20  
> #Slytherin

It was almost midnight and Harry was still sitting at his desk sipping a glass of fire whiskey. Harry had only been working as an auror for a year, a job that Kingsley Shacklebolt had given him before becoming the minister for magic. Despite being the chosen one, he still was paying his dues in the department of magical law. He spent most days behind a desk sifting through paperwork and wishing he was out in the field. It was days such as this one that he let his thoughts wander, he was bored and feeling rather despondent with his current situation. Ginny broke up with him several months ago and it had been ages since he had a shag. ‘Maybe I’ll go home and polish my wand’ he thought to himself, it was in that moment when the door of his office swung open.  
It was Pansy Parkinson, her life had taken a considerable turn since the end of school. All of her friends had left her behind leaving her all alone and not many prospects. She managed to get a job working in the wand permit office, a job which was incredibly humbling for her. She had to learn how to interact with people without bullying them or making fun of them. She also had to figure out how to make friends, a concept that seemed so foreign to her. Her love life was practically non existent, there were a handful of dumb guys that she had met in pubs that managed to drunkenly flop around on top of her for 30 seconds. Needless to say the most significant relationship she had in her life was with her vibrator.  
Pansy was working late and had to bring a requisition form to the auror office. When she arrived she didn't expect to see anyone there, however she was surprised when she saw those green eyes and round glasses look up at her. She was taken aback, it had been years since she had seen Harry Potter and she didn't expect for him to be so...handsome. He had really grown up and filled out from what she could see behind the desk, she walked up and said “Hi, Harry….it's been a long time.”  
Harry couldn’t remember the last time he saw Pansy Parkinson, she looked good, better than he ever remembered her looking. She wore a black suit with a white button down shirt undone to the third button revealing her ample cleavage, her skirt hugged her perfect round arse, her long legs were covered in sheer black nylons, and she wore black high heel pumps. Just looking at her Harry had a semi. “Evening Pansy….uh, yeah it has.” he stammered “I just wanted to drop off this requisition form from the permit office.” she stated “ Uh...yes...right...well just drop it off right here!” Harry blurted. Pansy gave a polite smile and dropped the form on his desk “well...nice to see you.” she said and turned on her heel to walk out. “Uh Pansy….before you go...do you want to have a drink with me?” she stopped and turned back around “Sure...I would love to.”  
Harry poured her a hefty measure of fire whiskey and refilled his own glass. They began sipping the whiskey and catching up on their lives. They commiserated with each other about their respective jobs and discussed how different things had become. It wasn't long until they finished the bottle and were both feeling a quite frisky. Pansy placed her hand on Harry’s knee and said “This was...really nice…”. Harry responded by saying “It doesn’t have to end here..” he then placed his hand on Pansy’s leg and began gently caressing the smooth nylon. He then ran his hand up her thigh and Pansy hiked up her skirt as he did, her eyes begging him to keep going. He slowly moved his fingertips from the outside of her thigh to the inside reaching all the way up to the top of her garter belt. Her pulse began to quicken and her breath caught in her throat the closer he creeped to her core. He could feel the heat radiating from her pussy and he could see a wet spot forming in her panties. He pushed her damp panties to the side and teased her clit with his nimble fingers. She began to moan loudly and squirm in her seat with every gentle touch. Harry helped her pull her skirt off followed by her now soaked panties and he lifted her up by her waist placing her on his desk. He paused for a moment a looked deeply into her eyes, he saw only lust. Harry then buried his face in her crotch flipping his tongue against her nub and tasting her arousal. She grabbed a handful of his hair and hung on for dear life as she endured his oral barrage. The pleasure was so immense she didn’t want it to end. Pansy could feel herself getting close to orgasm when suddenly he reached up and inserted two fingers in her dripping wet hole, it was just enough to push her over the edge. She screamed out “I’m cumming” and kicked off her pumps while squeezing her thighs around his head. He could feel her toes digging into his back with every spasm. While still in the throes of immense pleasure, he stood up and pulled his trousers down exposing his rock hard cock, he wasted no time plunging it into her tight and wet pussy. She gasped when he entered her, he was so big, bigger than she had ever experienced before. She wrapped her legs around his torso, pulling him in close as his large throbbing cock pounded away, hitting all the spots with every thrust. He ripped open her shirt, buttons flying everywhere, revealing her perfect breasts. With one hand behind her back she expertly unhooked her bra so that Harry could remove it with his teeth, he then took her right nipple into his mouth and nibbled on it sending tingles throughout her body. She couldn't believe it but she was just about ready to cum again, with no signs of Harry slowing down. He could feel himself edging closer and closer to orgasm so his thrusts became rapid and hard. “Oh god, Harry!!” pansy cried out “I’m gonna cum!” Harry screamed. They both came at the same time in an exuberant eruption, Pansy collapsed on the desk knocking over all of Harry’s papers and Harry fell back into his desk chair. After a few minutes they both caught their breath and got dressed. Pansy leaned in and kissed Harry passionately and said “We need to catch up more often.”


End file.
